Happy Birthday Rumple
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Belle is curious to find out Rumple's birthday and excited to help him celebrate it. Bae is alive, Zelena is dead, and they were never separated so they named their new baby together. Happy times.


"Rumple I was wondering something. We've been together all this time, and there's one thing you never told me." Belle looked at him curiously as they sat together in front of the fire. They'd been taking turns reading aloud to each other. Baby Robert had kept them busy most of the day, but was laid down for a nap now.

"What's that, Dearie?" He hoped she wasn't wondering about something he'd done in the past that she wouldn't like.

"I should have asked a long time ago. With one villain or curse or another always ripping us apart I never did get around to asking. When is your birthday?"

Rumple sat the book down.

"I'm well past three hundred years old, Belle. I don't see much point in celebrating a day that happened that long ago when I can't imagine it was even seen as that happy an occasion by my parents. Well, if you want to call them parents. Besides I stopped aging long ago."

"But everyone deserves to have their birthday celebrated. You mean you've never had a birthday party?"

He paused before he answered.

"My father never bothered to celebrate it. He got especially drunk one night each year. He used to tell me it was the only way he could get through thinking about it being the day he was burdened with me."

Belle gasped.

"That's terrible! I'll never understand how anyone could treat their son that way."

"It wasn't as bad later on when I was with the two women who raised me," he told her. "They didn't have much, but at least they were kind to me when I was little. They taught me to spin, and on special occasions when we could afford it they'd make meat pies for me. They used to do that on my birthday, and we'd have a cake. They both passed when Bae was a small child. Of course, after he was gone there wasn't much reason to celebrate anything." No one to celebrate it with either, although he didn't say so.

Well, from now on, Belle decided, Rumple's birthday would be a happy occasion.

"So when is it?"

He sighed. No point in not answering.

"According to this realm's calendar it would be December twenty-first."

That was somewhat of surprise, but Belle supposed she should have guessed as much.

"You were born on Yule?" It was the day the sun was reborn according to many religions. It was a holiday everyone looked forward to in their world. In many cultures, it was either the day or near the day their version of a Savior was born. It was the day dark and light were perfectly balanced. There was no more appropriate day for Rumple to have been born.

"Yes. When Bae was little I just kept it focused on Yule for him." He smiled at a memory. "When he was very little he used to just give me a hug. When he was older he would make things or work for some little gift to surprise me. He always wanted to make it special no matter how little we had."

Belle knew how close Rumple and Bae were. It was nothing short of a miracle Rumple had been able to save him after Zelena had tricked him into almost giving his life to bring Rumple back from the dead. But Zelena had been the one to want the magic done. Because of that, Rumple had been able to make sure she paid the price, not Bae. Bae would be the first one Belle asked to help her plan the party. Yule was only a few days away. They'd have to act fast, and try to be secretive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pawnshop was closed for Yule, so they had to get more creative to draw Rumple out of the house. Belle asked Bae to help keep him distracted. Bae had suggested taking a walk with Rumple, Henry, and Robert to go get the Yule log. Belle had said she'd stay home and decorate. With Jefferson and Grace's help, she made sure there were plenty of decorations that were strictly for Rumple's birthday as well as plenty for Yule.

Wendy helped decorate too. Bae had gone back to New York briefly to tie up a few loose ends before moving to be with his family. There, he'd run into the Darlings. Michael and John had been living there while trying to find a way to get to Wendy when she'd been on Neverland. Now, the siblings lived there together. Wendy had come back with Bae, and had asked Rumple to age her. She'd been a child far too long, and was ready to grow up. Rumple had agreed, and shortly after that she and Bae had fallen in love. Rumple was as happy as could be about that. If Emma wanted the pirate and was too much of a fool to love Bae, he deserved better. Henry and Bae were still as close as could be, no matter who his mother was married to.

Gifts wrapped in birthday paper as well as holiday paper were mixed together. Everything was in place. The only thing that still needed to be done was frost the cake. Belle knew Rumple loved chocolate, and had followed one of Granny's recipes carefully. The only problem was, she forgot the cooking time. She's finished wrapping the last gift when the smoke alarm went off. She went into the kitchen, which was filled with a thick black cloud, and turned off the oven. It was too late to save the cake. Now it resembled a giant lump of charcoal. Naturally, that was when the others came in.

"Honestly Bae you never used to be so picky about the Yule lo-" Rumple started to say before starting to cough. Belle saw his alarm at the smoke. It took only a wave of his hand to clear it, and for him to see there was no fire. Belle draped a towel over the charred remains of the cake, hoping to hide it.

"Everyone all right? What happened?" Rumple asked. Belle grimaced, but moved the towel. He'd have to find out about the burnt cake sooner or later.

"I'm so sorry Rumple! I wanted to make you a special cake for your birthday but I lost track of the time and-" Rumple interrupted by taking her in his arms. He held her close, but had to loosen his grip on her when he started to shake with laughter.

"Rumple are you laughing at me?"

"Well, I'm trying not to," he admitted. Then he kissed her. The others couldn't help laughing either. Belle finally joined in.

"Nothing to worry about Mom. I've got a cake hidden in the car. I figured I'd have Granny make a backup one just in case."

Belle flinched at being called "Mom" by someone who was chronologically many times her age, and Bae grinned. He loved calling her that, sometimes teasing but more often really meaning it. He'd been a grown man before they met, but she was still far more a mother to him that Milah had ever been.

"Yeah Grandma it's fine," Henry had to add. Rumple chuckled. Bae and Henry were most definitely father and son.

"You two were both so sure I'd burn the cake?" Belle asked, Rumple held her again.

"No offense Dearie, but you know I didn't marry you for your cooking. When you used to work for me I had to use magic to make the food halfway edible."

Belle playfully swatted at him, and Bae went out to the car to bring in the most chocolate loaded cake possible.

In spite of the charcoal cake, Belle had made a good birthday and Yule supper. There were tradition Yule foods, but also Rumple's favorite meat pies. Everyone stuffed themselves, and yet still managed room for the cake.

"No candles," Bae teased. "We don't want to burn the place down.".

"You're not all that far behind me," Rumple reminded him. The others joined in singing "Happy Birthday," and took their time visiting and eating cake.

It had been hard finding gifts for Rumple. He was the richest man in Storybrooke, literally owning the town. Still, everyone found gifts he would treasure. There was an assortment of magical items, a new suit, books, and records. There were also travel tickets for him and Belle so they could finally travel now that they could come and go from Storybrooke as they chose.

Since it was also Yule, after everyone exchanged gifts the family joined in singing some Yule carols. Rumple happily listened to the others, but didn't join in.

"I don't sing," he reminded them when Belle tried to prompt him.

"I remember you singing to me when I was little," Bae reminded him. "Your singing voice isn't half bad."

"It's been awhile," he told him. Still, as the singing continued, Bae noticed him joining in almost too quietly to hear.

As the link between so many families, Henry eventually had to go spend part of his Yule with Regina, Emma, and unfortunately Hook. At least he'd managed to spend most of the day with his father's side of the family. Bae and Wendy had to be going too, but everyone planned to meet up again the next day.

It was past Robert's bedtime anyway. Bae joined Rumple and Belle in tucking the baby in. They two brothers might have a huge age gap, but they were already very close. The baby fell asleep easily, cuddling a new plush bear and worn out by a long but wonderful day.

"You know, your birthday and Yule aren't over yet," Belle told Rumple once they were alone. "I have another gift for you, but I couldn't think of a way to put it with the others."

"Really? What?" Rumple asked. Belle kissed him passionately. Then she took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"I'll let you decide if you want to do the unwrapping or if you want me to," she said playfully. The best part of Rumple's birthday had only just begun.


End file.
